Message From Beyond The stars
by Seaside Sally
Summary: Couldn't sleep the other night and ended up writing this story. Wanted to explore Jackie's relationship further with The Tenth Doctor. Story features Rose and Mickey. Post Doomsday but before Rose's encounter with The Doctor on the Beach at 'Bad Wolf Bay'
1. Chapter 1

_Set after during the Doomsday period but before Rose and her encounter with The Doctor on the beach. Rose and her family have settled in Cardiff in the Parallel World. Rose and Mickey now work for Torchwood. Pete is overseeing various new business ventures. Story features quite a bit of Jackie as she was one of my favourite characters in series 2. Will comprise of at least two chapters. Comments appreciated_

* * *

Rose, have you seen my mobile, it's disappeared again!'

Jackie shouted up the stairs, as she waited, a deathly silence resonated throughout the house. Jackie climbed the staircase and knocked on Rose's door,

'Rose are you awake? She opened the door and peered in,' Rose'! She hissed,' it's time to get up, tea's brewing, Mickey will be over soon to take you to work, it time to get up NOW! I'll be down stairs putting the toast on. Shift!

Rose grunted and turning over muttered 'k'Mum'

Ten minutes later and there was still no sign of Rose.

'Rose, get your arse up now! Jackie bellowed, toast is ready, remember you've got to be at Torchwood early, Gwen starts her Maternity Leave today and Jack's showing you the ropes… and Rose, where the bloody hell is my phone!'

Jackie returned to the kitchen and grabbed the laundry basket, tipping its contents out onto the black granite work top 'surely it can't be here!' Jackie muttered to herself, then recalled the fate of her previous phone which she had inadvertently left inn her dressing gown pocket before being deposited into the washing machine 6 months previously.

Jackie stared at the assortment of knickers, bras, t-shirts and training bottoms before her. She sorted through the items quickly; panic now beginning to settle in. She was awaiting an important message from Pete's 'colleague Rusty this morning, something about a disc which needed deciphering urgently.

Jackie paused, she could hear footsteps making their way to the bathroom, she heard Rose utter something unintelligible before slamming the bathroom door and the immersion filling up as the shower released a huge blast of hot water. Jackie turned back to the laundry; well the phone definitely wasn't there, where else could it be?

Jackie wrapped her pink dressing gown around her, noting that it had not only shrunk in the wash but was well past it's sell by date, she quickly put her hands inside the pocket and had a quick feel, nope , the phone wasn't there either. She went upstairs into her bedroom and looked under the pillows, then stripped the bed clean of its duvet, still no mobile. She crouched down and felt around the foot of her bed, pausing briefly to retrieve several pairs of smelly socks and a pair of underpants which had literally been gathering dust. No sign of the elusive mobile.

Well there was only one option left, Jackie would have to ring her mobile up. Pete and Jackie occasionally did this when they mislaid their phones, Rose would tease them mercilessly about having a senior moment when they did this. Maybe she could borrow Rose's mobile phone as Pete already had his on him?

Quickly Jackie made her way to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

'Rose luv, can I borrow your mobile, I need to ring myself up, I can't find my mobile anywhere, I'm having a really bad morning, think it might be the time of the month, Rose…? Jackie pressed her ear to the door, the shower was going full blast and so was the radio Jackie knew it was pointless banging on the door.

Jackie was now livid. Her mood was made worse by the discovery that she had run out of her favourite body spray. 'Where the bleeding hell is that f'ing phone she muttered out loud. It was no good, 'needs must'.

Very reluctantly, Jackie entered Rose's bedroom, her eyes scanning the unmade bed, the light blue duvet with silver flecks tossed to one side, a pair of grey jogging pants and a pink top cast untidily over a chair eventually homing in on Rose's phone lying on top of her dressing table.

Jackie went over and switched Rose's phone on, well at least she hoped she had switched it on, it wasn't at all like her phone, it had more buttons and symbols and a wider screen. but was a nice colour though, metallic lilac,

The mobile lit up and a few seconds later it was on. Jackie began to tap in her number, then stopped, nothing was happening, hang on a minute, maybe she hadn't tapped in enough numbers, it was incredible but she still couldn't remember her mobile number in full even after 6 months!

It was no good, Jackie disappeared back downstairs and found the phonebook, Jackie entered her number and climbed the staircase again and waited, suddenly a very faint musical tone could be heard. well that was Jackie's phone alright but what was it doing in Rose's room? Suddenly Rose's phone lit up, a little fanfare hailed the arrival of a new screen , the words 'IMPORTANT MESSAGE in white dominated the dark background with twinkling stars, Jackie looked aghast at the image, surely she hadn't triggered off something important to do with Torchwood? Rose wasn't going to be very pleased. A clock face appeared, it started counting backwards 5,4,3,2,1, there was a blip, the screen disappeared and then another written message appeared

It said;

'_Hello Jackie, I've got an important message for you but first I need to verify your identity, I need_

_you to enter your father's date of birth_

_the name of your favourite cheesy film_

You need to do this quickly, time is of the essence.

Jackie was flabbergasted, 'What on earth had she done? Was this a wind up, Pete and his mates at work pulling her plonker, maybe it was Mickey having a laugh..?

Jackie got off her bed and ran over to the bathroom door. She banged hard on the door, 'Rose, she shouted, I need to speak to you now!'.. It was hopeless, the rush of water and raging blare of the music prevailed.

'Beep!', Jackie looked down at the mobile it was flashing wildly, another message

'Jackie on no account show anyone this message, it's vital that all contents remain confidential, not even Rose must be told but it is imperative, sorry essential that you enter your details now otherwise I will be forced to severe all links with you.

'Rusty?' she wondered out loud but he wouldn't know about her cheesy films , only one person teased her about them and that was… no it couldn't be?. The mobile began to flash this time bright warning colours.

Alright, alright! Jackie muttered, she entered the digits 8.10.1936 and 'The Sound of Music' then pressed enter.

The screen changed and the word

'CORRECT' appeared.

The screen then went dark as though the mobile had died, then it lit up, gentle classical music played, a figure could be seen adjusting the camera positioned on him. The figure sat down and put his glasses on, he was now starring at Jackie.

Jackie's face turned ashen, 'oh no' it couldn't be, but there was no doubting it, her heart sank, it was The Doctor, glasses and all.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry, haven't been able to write for weeks although this hasn't stopped me from reading other fanfiction. Ah well. Comments appreciated, good or bad._

Instinctively, Jackie ran over and shut Rose's door. The last thing she wanted was Rose upset.

'What the hell do you want' Jackie hissed as quietly as she could into the mobile' 'I thought you said there could never be any contact again, seeing as we now living in the parallel world?'

The Doctor, looking serious nodded his head in agreement, 'Yeh, well this should be the case but I didn't realise how clever the Tardis could be in a situation like this.'

'What situation?' Jackie asked, puzzled

'I haven't got time to go into it now' said the Doctor, but basically the Tardis has discovered a way I can speak to Rose in person, across the parallel sphere. Jackie, I want to say goodbye to her properly and to thank her, I owe her this much at least.'

'No way!' Jackie retorted angrily, 'You're not putting my daughter through more heartbreak again! It's alright for you, you swanning off in your Tardis, having adventures; do you know how close you came to destroying my daughter? She was inconsolable after you left, Doctor, Rose isn't as strong as you think she is, she's been really poorly, she's been suffering from exhaustion and she's only recently come off the medication. She's got a job with Torchwood, with a bit of time she'll adjust. You can't put her through this. Please, please Doctor leave Rose alone, if you love my Rose as much as I know you do, you will do this for her, …I don't think she can take any more…Jackie peered into the phone, pleading with the Doctor to understand.

Cross as she was with the Doctor, she couldn't fail to be moved by the expression on his face, he looked so utterly desolate. She noticed that he had dark circles under his eyes and that he had lost weight. She had to concede that as much as she missed him and had reason to be grateful to him for saving their lives many times, she had to protect Rose, at whatever cost.

The Doctor looking disappointed ran his fingers through his hair, 'Oh Jackie, I'm so so sorry, I wish I could have been there for Rose, yes, you're right, it would be cruel for me to give her false hope…very selfish and inconsiderate of me, of course I want Rose to be happy.

The Doctor removed his glasses and looked away, deep in thought. After a moment he returned to the screen.

'Jackie?' May I just ask you something, before I go?'

Jackie met his eyes' okay' she said

'Has she met anyone else yet?'

'No, Jackie said quietly, she's not ready for a relationship yet, I don't think she will be ready for a long, long time but I want her to be happy, she's my little girl, she's only 20, she's lived more during the past year then many people have during a lifetime, so she's always telling me and I think this may be what's holding her back. I think whoever she chooses, she will always compare him to you, Doctor. Even Mickey has given up the ghost and got himself a steady girlfriend. Her name's Eva, nice girl but not a patch on my Rose but at least he's happy. Doctor, you've got to let go'.

The Doctor met Jackie's eyes, Jackie could barely face him, and she could see the tears of disappointment welling up in his eyes,

'Okay', he said softly, 'just, well, you know …

'I know' murmured Jackie softly, 'and you take care of yourself, maybe in time you will find another assistant but maybe one with less baggage and maybe a bit older, who can keep you in check ….. …. And Doctor?'

'Yes Jackie'

'Thank you for doing the right thing'

The Doctor swallowed and leaned forward

'Bye Jackie' he said softly then the mobile screen went blank.


End file.
